Back at the Barnyard - Season 3
Your favorite farm animals that can talk and stand and walk upright are Back at the Barnyard in season 3! A cow named Otis and the gang continue having fun and adventures. Some guest stars return too. A total of 9 episodes. It is a Nicktoon created by Steve Oedekerk. Animated by Omation. Based on the 2006 film, Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. Reviving soon on Nickelodeon! Plot It generally continues revolving around Otis (a male cow) and his barnyard friends. Otis wants to horse around, but has to be responsible and protect the inhabitants of the Barnyard. He and his friends Pip the mouse, Abby the cow, Pig the pig, Freddy the ferret, Peck the rooster, Duke the dog and Bessy the cow have many crazy adventures, while at the same time help Otis protect the farm. The setting is unknown but it is heavily implied to be in the fictional Arizona town of Oedeville. While the setting strongly resembles Arizona (the Grand Canyon has been depicted in some episodes, i.e. Cowman and Ratboy), some have questioned whether or not it is in Arizona or a made-up setting. According to the original film and an episode of the spin off, Oedeville (which Steve Oedekerk most likely named after himself) is 20 miles from the actual city of Phoenix, Arizona. There is still debate of whether this should be the official location because there are many scenes in the show where the nature background does not look at all like Arizona (it is green and hilly, whereas Arizona is more of a desert-like area which is dry, arid and sandy). Otis and his friends have to overtake many obstacles like preventing Mrs. Beady from proving that animals can talk and distracting the farmer, so that they can throw a party. In many episodes, Otis gets himself in a sticky situation where his friends have to come to the rescue, resulting in him learning a lesson. Sometimes, the animals dress up like people when out in public, which nobody notices except Mrs. Beady. Cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis, Sheep #4, Mr. Wiggleplix * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby, Etta, Sheep #2 * Jeff Garcia as Pip, Sheen Estevez * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Dom Irrera as Duke * TBA as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy, Pal #2, Sheep #1 * Rob Paulsen as Peck, Pizza Twin #1, Tony Twocheeks, Squirrel, Sheep #3, She Goat, Skunky, Doppy, Skippy * Fred Tatasciore as Farmer, The Emporer * Steve Oedekerk as Mr. Beady, Snotty Boy, Pizza Twin #2 * Maria Bamford as Mrs. Beady Additional Voices/Guest Stars *Grey DeLisle as Veronica, Hanna *Nika Futterman as Stamps *John DiMaggio as Bud/Jersey Cow #1, Hilly Burford, Cop, Buck *Lloyd Sherr as Everett, Crow #1 *Maurice LaMarche as Crow #3, Igg/Jersey Cow #2 *S. Scott Bullock as Crow #2, Eddy/Jersey Cow #3, Cop *Kevin Michael Richardson as Horse *Earthquake as Root *Jeff Bennett as Sheep #5, Dorkus *Nick Simotas as Goat, Announcer *Paul Greenberg as Pal #1 *Tom Kane as Mr. Ferret *Jennifer Hale as Mrs. Ferret *Dee Bradley Baker as Bigfoot *Candi Milo as Princess Oom *Thomas Lennon as Pinter *Soleil Moon Frye as Aseefa *Bob Joles as Mr. Nesmith *Tress MacNeille as Mother Beady Episodes # Otis vs. Sheen - A 1-hour crossover between the universes of Back at the Barnyard and Planet Sheen. # Barnhouse of Horror - Another barnyard Halloween! Winky the ghost bunny and his ghost gang are back! Things are about to get a whole lot scarier. Even for humans. # Back to the Present/The Tale of Stone in Chick - The gang breaks something that belongs to the Beadys. So they order a time machine and travel to the present to fix it. Mother Beady (Mr. Beady's mother) returns./The gang discovers a statue made of stone, and it looks like a chick. Made by the French Canadian crows. # Who Kidnapped Bessy? - Pip discovers Bessy, his true love has been kidnapped! By who? The gang investigates. # Bigfoot Dies! - The gang tries to save Bigfoot before he gets killed. But they are too late! # Cooked Out/Abby's Big Clown Show - Freddy's parents are back, and they promise to never eat chicken again./Abby puts on a clown show. All the others want to join. Duke's sister Stamps returns (with her new puppies). # Back at the Barnyard Saves Valentine's Day - A barnyard valentine! Otis and Pip ask Abby and Bessy to be their valentines. Abby isn’t sure and Bessy gives Pip a different crush. A cupid helps by shooting the girls on the butts. Abby's cousin Veronica comes back. Trivia *Miles the mule (from the movie) makes some cameos. *Abby continues replacing Daisy (from the movie) for no reason. *One episode inspires by The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror. *Guest stars that will not return: Krouser Krebs, Inga, Baxter, Prunella, Plucky, Bingo, Don Bling, Wild Mike, Phlegmy Boy *Although Stamps finally has puppies, she never found a real husband. *TBA to replace the voice of Pig, since Tino Insana is dead. Category:Seasons Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon shows